thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Death Wishes are easier than Life ones
3:12Superdawnfan Drama * Prison! * (alright) * YOU MAY NOW SPEAK * 3:12TDfan567 *yawns* * 3:12ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(Am I subbing anyone?) * 3:13Superdawnfan(if you want Pm me) * Hey jasmine * 3:13TDfan567 Morning Jo * 3:13Ryantprewitt *wakes up and sighs* Another day, another torturous episode. -.- * 3:13Superdawnfan(ryan pm) * I see you see he's not in a cage I brought him back to test challenges * Pretty much a super intern since he wanted to do something useful and felt he's failed so many jobs so now he's saving many intern lives or one by using his own * 3:15TDfan567 I think I'm gonna sleep for a bit longer * 3:15Nobody else wanted this username *yawns* oh man...Ma would never let me sleep in this long.... * 3:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Me too. It'll help to save our energy. * 3:15Superdawnfan So we're in agreement to eliminate Rick if we lose? * 3:16TDfan567 Sure * 3:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I don't know. * 3:16Ryantprewitt I'm done goofing off and acting stupid and stuff like that! For reals, It's time I act serious. * *wakes up* * 3:17Superdawnfan We need strategy and what do you need rest for bridge not like you'll be able to do anything soon * 3:17Nobody else wanted this username*confessional* I got a weird feelin....I don't think Jo likes me..I mean, she's awfully bossy.... * 3:17TDfan567 *starts to hum Hannah Montana theme* * 3:17ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm already starting to feel much better. I think today I'll be fully able to participate! * Plus, not only is Rick a good guy, he also listens to us. Scott has very underhanded tendencies. * 3:18Superdawnfan But he's sammy's family and she made it very clear she won't vote him anytime soon * 3:19Ryantprewitt *confessional* I feel pretty ashamed for what I have done in the past. I will not make the same mistake twice. * 3:19TDfan567 That leaves Brick * 3:19Ryantprewitt Hey Bridgette. What's going on? * 3:19ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Hi Sammy. * 3:19TDfan567 Good morning * 3:20Superdawnfan We can't vote scott Bridge keeps suggesting we vote off your cousin even though yesterday you said you refuse to do so * 3:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I just think we should keep an open mind. * 3:20TDfan567 The only one left then is Brick * 3:21Superdawnfan We know and we will eliminate Scott eventually but yeah brick or rick need to go * 3:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Brick is the stronger of the two. * 3:21Ryantprewitt Your voting off my cousin?!?!?! * 3:21TDfan567 *outside doing push-ups* 37, 38, 39, 40! * 3:21Superdawnfan So we are all in agreement to vote Rick? * 3:22ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *sigh* Okay, fine. That is, if we have to, which right now, we don't. * 3:22TDfan567 Sure * 3:22Superdawnfan *pulls brick aside* Hey brick if we lose I know you don't trust me but vote sammy sound good? * 3:23TDfan567 why? * I'll need some convincing first * 3:24Superdawnfan if there is a girls alliance and I'm not lying you'll have failed at protecting half of your team if not you've failed one friend and yourself so basically if you weren't to vote her and I told the truth you'd be the one at fault for not taking care of your team nor even the person who warned you * Hey Molly I have a few questions about life * 3:24TDfan567 *sigh* Sure, I'll do it * 3:25Nobody else wanted this username : *screen turns on* *yawns* what is it Gwen? It's.. *yawns again* rather early here in Pitsburgh... * 3:25Superdawnfan Oh sorry * 3:25TDfan567 *gets up again* * 3:25Nobody else wanted this username Just get the questions out of the way now *yawns* ...may as well * 3:26TDfan567 So, what are you doing? * 3:26Superdawnfan Any relationships at home or anything and is there any problem you may have that I might be able to help with since If I win I want to split the money with you * 3:27TDfan567(Gwen is being so suspicious about her crush on Molly I can't even) * 3:27Nobody else wanted this username : Aw, that's so kind of you. Well....there's Mom, Dad, Uncle Arnold, Aunt Megan, and my best friends: Mimi and May....that's all my immedite relationships... * 3:28Superdawnfan thanks that's all I needed to know * 3:29TDfan567 What is Jo doing talking to Brick? * 3:29Superdawnfan WHY HAS NO ONE IN THIS CABIN BEEN GIVING MY DAILY WORSHIPS * 3:29Nobody else wanted this username Alright then...? *screen turns off* * 3:29Superdawnfan Oh hey Jasmine * 3:29Ryantprewitt Because your a Jerk! * 3:29Nobody else wanted this username : Um..we were supposed to? * 3:29TDfan567 Hi * 3:29Ryantprewitt Hey! Where's Chef! I finally found some bombs! HAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 3:30ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Rick, don't listen to Amy. We're not on her team, so we don't need to worry about it. * 3:30Superdawnfan No the people on my team and IZZY WORSHIP NOW * MAYBE WE DON'T WANNA WORSHIP YOU BECAUSE WE HATE YOU * *charges and punches amy in the face* * 3:30Nobody else wanted this username Alright then Bridge. If ya say so, I trust ya... * 3:31Superdawnfan Whoa calm down * 3:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Thanks Rick. * 3:31Superdawnfan We were just talking about strategy and physicality needed in the game jasmine * 3:31TDfan567 Nice * 3:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *confessional* Now that is the reason I don't want to go and eliminate Rick like that! I don't want to take advantage of his trust! * 3:32TDfan567 What was it about? * 3:32Superdawnfan *pulls her away* I thought you were trying to get better remember wasn't harold supposed to be giving you sessions to improve on your um stability * yes but uh speaking of which where is harold * 3:33ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *wakes up* You called? * 3:33Nobody else wanted this username*confessional* : Ya know...I aint learned much bein' here....or since i left home.....but I learned that there are some really nice people outside here.... * 3:33Superdawnfan Sammy you'll make sure we make it to the finale right? * then we could split it you me and leonard * 3:34TDfan567 Were you trying to convince Brick to get rid of you know who? * 3:35Ryantprewitt Right. * 3:35Superdawnfan Rick? yeah just in case a traitor comes * we wouldn't want that would we jasmine? * 3:36TDfan567 Are you sure you don't want someone else out? * 3:36Ryantprewitt NOPE! I'm not gonna worship you Assy! Your attitude is rude and it's just like similar to chef's! * 3:37Superdawnfan I don't think you're supposed to use it's like and similar in a row in one sentence one or the other * 3:37TDfan567(I like how Izzy replies 7 minutes late) * 3:37Superdawnfan May I kill her? * No We'll just eliminate her * Last time you tricked us into throwing it for your girlfriend Doris * why should I believe that? * 3:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Shawn is right, Izzy. Your grammar is in seriously bad shape. * Then again, that's not the biggest thing wrong with you. * 3:39Superdawnfan wel there is nothing wrong with me * 3:39ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm not going to respond to that. * Because my reasoning would take too long. * 3:40TDfan567 Hey Bridgette, do you want to go talk? * 3:40Ryantprewitt My Grammar?!?!?!? * THAT'S BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 3:40ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Sure, what's up? * No kidding. * 3:40Superdawnfan what's up beth? * 3:40TDfan567 I overheard you talking with Rick * 3:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *looks up* Looks like it might rain. *realizes what Jo meant* Oh, uh, nothing much. * Yeah, what about it? * 3:41Ryantprewitt *is bored* * 3:41TDfan567 and it's obvious you don't want him gone * Brick is too loyal * 3:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy It's not so much that I couldn't bear to see him leave, but I just don't think he deserves to go home. * 3:41TDfan567 Sammy would never vote Scott * So, who do we vote off? * 3:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm not sure. * I really don't trust Scott. * 3:43Superdawnfan OH god something terrible happened in the kitchen * a scream of chris is heard and chef points to it after lights go off/on* * 3:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy But I know how important it is to Sammy to keep him here. * 3:43TDfan567 hmm * 3:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I mean, in theory, we could vote of Sammy or Jo, but that'd be going against the alliance, and it'd be totally underhanded. * 3:44RyantprewittHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 3:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Plus, Sammy doesn't deserve to be backstabbed like that. * 3:44Superdawnfan EVERYONE LOOK SEE WHAT HAPPENED! * 3:44TDfan567 We should ask Beth her thoughts * 3:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What? * Beth isn't on our team. * 3:45TDfan567o * Should we really vote off Jo? * 3:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I don't think so. * 3:46Superdawnfan MESS HALL NOW * 3:46TDfan567 Let's talk later * 3:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Well, we'd better see what Chef wnats. * *wants * 3:46Ryantprewitt *is going absolutely nuts* * 3:46Superdawnfan OH GOD CHRIS IS DEAD * 3:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *screams* * 3:47TDfan567 What the hell?! * 3:47Ryantprewitt *gasps* Oh my God......... * 3:47Superdawnfan DAMN IT NOW I CAN'T WIN MY MILLION DOLLARS * 3:47ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You're kidding! * 3:47Superdawnfan this is probably just some prank he's playing on uus * 3:47Nobody else wanted this username what the hell is goin *sees the head* AAAHHHH! OH GOD! *Runs away in terror* * 3:47Superdawnfan are you kidding more ppl want to murder him than anyone * 3:47TDfan567 Guys, it's obviously a faske * *fake * 3:48Nobody else wanted this username *screen turns on* it's silly *yawn* early in Pitsburg. What's *sees the had* AAAHHH! What the hell? * 3:48ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *trying to sound sure, but obviously not* Yeah, yeah, Gwen's right. H-h-he's n-not r-r-really d-d-d-d-dead. * 3:48Superdawnfan you sure? I think more ppl want you dead amy * 3:48TDfan567 Cody, are you ok? * 3:49Ryantprewitt O_O * 3:49ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *turning pale* Y-yeah. * 3:49TDfan567 You should go see the nurse. * 3:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy We have a nurse here? * 3:50Superdawnfan I guess I'm in charge now *shudders* Um my first challenge for you the lights went out and the cameras dcd we're dealing with a smart villain * 3:50TDfan567 I think so. * 3:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Chef, do we? * Not including you? * 3:51TDfan567 Damn, that's smart * 3:51Ryantprewitt *does not trust Chef OBVIOUSLY* * 3:51Superdawnfan the closest thing is me and I'm busy chris said I take over if he ever got in an accident and that's bad * 3:51Nobody else wanted this username So this is...the second murder in a week? * 3:51Superdawnfan I would've been excited * 3:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Well, I have medical training, I can check on Chris, and make sure Cody's okay. * 3:51Superdawnfan This is real we need to find out the murder but who'd have done it? * * 3:51TDfan567 Wait... *gulps* second? * 3:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You know, Molly's "death?" * 3:52TDfan567 Oh yeah * 3:52ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait, so the murderer is still out there? * 3:52Superdawnfan molly's was fake this *licks red* doesn't taste like sauce or ketchup real blood * 3:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Hmm. *feels Chris' pulse* Yep. He's dead alright. * 3:53TDfan567 Maybe one of us did it?! * 3:53Nobody else wanted this username That is a horrfying head....but I still think it's fake * 3:53Superdawnfan Jones did it obv with molly this murder is smart and your challenge will be explained to each of you * 3:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *clutches to Gwen* * 3:53Nobody else wanted this username See? Finding out this killer is a CHALLENGE! it has to have been set-up * 3:53TDfan567 *feels heart* No sign of a beat * 3:53Superdawnfan You'll all get separate locations to investigate * MOLLY YOU KNOW YOURS WASN'T SET UP! * 3:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Shawn, lick his skin to make sure it's actually skin and not rubber or something. * 3:54Superdawnfan THIS IS REAL * *tastes it* real flesh and meat * 3:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *barfs* * 3:55Nobody else wanted this username Oh god..*gulp* *vomit* * 3:55TDfan567 What sick bastard w-- *barfs* * 3:55ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy D-d-don't worry, G-Gwen. I... I'll protect you. * 3:55Superdawnfan I never wanted to do that if makes you guys honestly when I did believe in zombies I thought doing that would turn me into one * You're not the one who needs protecting * *I'm * 3:56Nobody else wanted this username Dear god....someone call the police if he really is dead then! * 3:56ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Who? Who, me? I... I'll be fine. I just wanna make sure you're okay! * 3:57Superdawnfan(vhef) We're on a lonely island if that's the case if the killer is *gulps* serial we'll be able to find out * * but not in time * 3:57Nobody else wanted this username So call the police then! * It's 2017! We have cellphones * 3:57TDfan567 Wait, so you're saying that there's a serial killer on the loose here? * Damn, that's some freaky stuff * 3:58ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *hugs Gwen tighter* * 3:58TDfan567 *shudders* * 3:58Ryantprewitt OH CRAP! * 3:58Superdawnfan(everyone say in PM where you choose to investigate out of a few options) I'm saying if he is we won't catch him on time they can come but right away is what I'm worried about molly *begins to make a call* * 3:58Ryantprewitt *laughs hysterically* * 3:59Nobody else wanted this username Worried about ME? Don't accuse me * What about you, big guy? You know Chris better than any of us * 3:59ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy DON'T KILL ME! * 4:00Superdawnfan YOU MAY SEARCH THE FOLLOWING PLACES: Kitchen, Ocean, Cabins, Beach, the Recording room, forest, or underground, by the cliff * (say in PM) * 4:00TDfan567(question: do we have to be with our team or with anyone?) * 4:00Superdawnfan(nope this is more individual) * 4:01TDfan567(Oh, but can you go in groups?) * 4:01Superdawnfan(yeah) * 4:02TDfan567 Ok, we should split into groups * Who wants to go with who? * 4:02Ryantprewitt I'll go with Bridgette! * 4:03ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm with Gwen! * 4:03Superdawnfan I guess Bridge needs to be protected * 4:03ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Sure thing, Sammy! * I don't need to be protected. * 4:03TDfan567 They don't have to be just two * You can have up to four in one group * 4:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Gwen, where do you wanna search? * 4:04Superdawnfan Broken arm and still paralyzed legs you're injury isn't healing anytime soon may be months may be infinite * 4:04Nobody else wanted this username I'm headin off to the Kitchen to Investiagate; i have an odd feelin... * 4:04Superdawnfan I'm not sure I want to search with you * 4:04Nobody else wanted this username I'ma...ug...go look in the, ya know..forest...*leaves* * 4:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm starting to be able to move my legs more and more. * 4:04Superdawnfan Sorry Cody * 4:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wh-why not? * 4:04TDfan567 Any other groups? * 4:04Superdawnfan I feel you might be too loud and pressured and may cry * you might not be the best for avoiding a killer I'll go with molly * 4:05Nobody else wanted this username Now hold on, perhaps that wont be a problem * 4:05ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What? Me? No! N-no, I got this. I just want to be with you so that you can protect meI MEAN, uh... I can protect you. * 4:05Nobody else wanted this username We are going to the kitchen, we can arm ourselves against any possible killer * safety in numbers * 4:05TDfan567 Beth, Cody, me, Jo and Amy have no partners * 4:05Nobody else wanted this username I know he's clingy Gwen, but give him a chance * 4:05TDfan567 Anyone missing? * 4:06Superdawnfan(SLWB I need your pm) * 4:06TDfan567 From that list * 4:06Superdawnfan(you too ryan) * 4:06ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'll search underground. Who's with me? * 4:08Superdawnfan Guys if the killer is among us and one of us are the killer is it really good for everyone to say out loud? * 4:08ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(brb. I have to go pee really really bad) * 4:09Superdawnfan(k lol) * 4:09Nobody else wanted this username Me, Gwen, and Cody are going in a group. We will be fine * 4:09TDfan567 I'm going to the ocean * Anyone else wanna come? * I'll go to the cabins * 4:10SuperdawnfanEVERYONE HAS CHOSEN SCENES * 4:10ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(back) * 4:11TDfan567(could you reveal who's going where?) * 4:12SuperdawnfanKitchen 1 Molly, Gwen, and Cody are in the room with the body no other proof though except the weapon the light goes off it disappears but no one appears to be around them * You're the lawyer molly what's the first thing we do with the body? * Oh and Cody is here too.. * 4:13Nobody else wanted this username First of all; not touche it * 4:13ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yeah. * 4:13Nobody else wanted this username I aint a Doctor. But I can assume that touching a dead guy's blood is bad for ya * secondly, this kitchen is full of melee weapons. Grab something to defend yourself in case a killer wants to come back from Round 2 * 4:14ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Y-you don't think it will, d-d-do you? * 4:14Superdawnfan *grabs a butcher knife* We can never be too safe can we * 4:14Nobody else wanted this username next. form a back to back triangle so no one can sneak up on us * Now. We search. Search around for any possible clues * 4:15Superdawnfan *leans up against molly's shoulder* * 4:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *gets very close to Gwen* * Is this too close? * 4:15Superdawnfan Wait when I tried to revive you I read on murder shouldn't we outline the body? * 4:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Y-yeah! Good idea! Let's get some chalk! * 4:16Nobody else wanted this username No. Don't put chalk around the body * Your gonna chalk away fingerprints most likely * Silly, you watch too many cop shows * 4:16Ryantprewitt Should we go onto the beach Bridgette? * 4:16Superdawnfan *chuckles* Sorry * 4:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay. Just be careful. * 4:17TDfan567 Oh, I was planning to go to the beach! * 4:17ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Cool. Group of three? * 4:17Superdawnfan at least if we go out we go out together right moly? * *molly * 4:17TDfan567 Sure * 4:17Nobody else wanted this username Well thats a grim view of it. We wont 'go out' together. We will survivie, I will make sure of that * 4:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Don't worry yourself! I'll protect you ladies! * 4:18Superdawnfan Molly I just wanted you to know I really care about you it isn't too grim a view *says ignoring cody pushing him back a bit* * 4:18Ryantprewitt Nice. * 4:19ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *sighs* * 4:19SuperdawnfanFOREST 1 Jo being followed by beth and staying around Rick is shown* * 4:19Nobody else wanted this username I know Gwen. All three of us are gonna be just fine... * 4:20SuperdawnfanNo evidence here as of now and no one alone somewhat dark and spooky * Hey beth why're you following me? * 4:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I don't know where else to go. * 4:21Superdawnfan Alrighty then at you have some things of use anyways Rick hey are you strong enough to carry that log *points to a log* * We need someone with physicality to help one person isn't enough we need to annihilate the threat understood? * 4:21Nobody else wanted this username A-Alright. *Picks up log* UGGGHH...it's....h-heavy...... * 4:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You're strong, Jo. * 4:22Nobody else wanted this username W-W-Why do I gotta...carry...the..*trying to hold onto the heavy log* log...? * 4:22ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Why do we even need a log? * 4:22Superdawnfan Yeah I know just we need more than one strong person and I was just checking your strength cowboy *takes it away from him and puts it down* strong enough * 4:23Nobody else wanted this username *gasping for breath* If ya...*pant* needed protection......ya *pant* could asked...I got protection from that killer man.... * 4:23Superdawnfan Just making sure more than one person knows how to fend emself besides me and looks like we got our hero * 4:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy So, who do you think killed him? * 4:24Superdawnfan I'm guessing it was one of the contestants * it obviously wasn't anyone here * 4:24Nobody else wanted this username*confessional* I don't know who done did it..but Jo's just rubbin me the wrong way...don't tell 'er I said that tho.... * Maybe it was a Bear? * 4:25ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Why would a bear be in the kitchen? * 4:25Superdawnfan Rick is too oblivious and sweet to do such a thing and you beth well you don't have the guts to * Bear! * 4:26Nobody else wanted this username Lookin for food? AAHHH! WHERE?! * 4:26Superdawnfan Oh there actually is one RUN! * 4:26ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy AHHH!!! *runs* * 4:26Superdawnfan *starts running along the same direction as Rick* * 4:26Nobody else wanted this usernameRick Oh hell no! *Takes off boot, shakes out a Seretated Knife. and puts shoe back on* Alright Fur Mound! Where ya at? Been stashin this in my boot for awhile! * * * 4:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy That's dangerous. What if you poked your foot * 4:28Superdawnfan NOT THE POINT THE POINT IS RICK IS A HERO KILL IT *kisses rick* I uh didn't mean to do that * 4:28Nobody else wanted this username My daddy taught me how to wear my boots properly Betty, been doin it for years. *looks around, waving knife* now where is that Bear... * 0_0 * 4:28Superdawnfan *conf* DID NOT MEAN TO DO IT * 4:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Awww!! That was so cute! * You two are such an adorable couple! * 4:29Nobody else wanted this username I..I...I...what the...bah, whatever! BRING IT BEAR! *Pounces the bear* * 4:29Superdawnfan it was just the stress and being saved but we are not a couple * 4:29Nobody else wanted this username My pa taught me all about ya *holding by the neck, trying to wrangle around it, stabbing it in the side multpiple times*. I didnt walk 3000 miles just to be bear food! * 4:30Superdawnfan YOU HERO * 4:30Nobody else wanted this username *repeatedly stabs bear in head until it dies. Face, shirt, pants, knife, and hat are covered in blood* damn...he was tough. Can we skin him and make a carpet out of him? Ma Uncle Billy did that for me on my 10th birthday ya know..... * 4:31Superdawnfan You you saved me thank you what can I do to repay you *conf* I never thought I'd say this but maybe cowboy isn't useless after all * 4:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *stares, and takes a step back* * 4:31Superdawnfan Uh sure? * nothing like killing something and keeping it as a trophy * 4:31Nobody else wanted this username Well..*takes a deep breath* you could get me a bucket o water to wash this blood off of me...smells bad, real bad..... * 4:32Superdawnfan Got it * BEACH 1 * 4:32Nobody else wanted this username*confessional* Me and Sally *shows the word 'Sally' engraved on the Knife* killed many criters. Took her with me when I snuck outta town... * 4:33SuperdawnfanSammy Jasmine and Bridgette are all out on the beach searching for evidence all very protective of each other all loyal sweet people but a fire is seen from afar as they're doing work and suddenly some oil spills * leading a fire towards them which they just noticed * 4:34TDfan567 Oh crap! * 4:34ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Fire! * 4:35TDfan567 What do we do?! * 4:35ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Run! * 4:35TDfan567 *starts running* * 4:35Superdawnfan(mystery person) You shouldn't have said where you're going Jasmine *chuckles* and now if you didn't notice Your friend sammy is gone * 4:35ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What? Where's Sammy? * 4:36Ryantprewitt *runs* * 4:36TDfan567 I just said I started running * I never said where to * 4:36ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Guys, there's someone here. * 4:36Ryantprewitt Guys? Where are you!?!?! * 4:37TDfan567 *ghasps* * 4:37Superdawnfan(mystery person) *grabs sammy but appears as a shadow to bridge and jas all they could tell is they're male* She'll be in a better place soon or hell * (mystery person) your choice *muffs sammy and runs away with her* * 4:37TDfan567 AHHHHHHHHHH * 4:37ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy We need to go after her! * 4:37TDfan567 Yes we do! * 4:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Did you see where they went? * 4:39TDfan567 Nope * 4:39ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy This is bad. * 4:39TDfan567 He's probably trying to drown her! * Follow me. * 4:39ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'll do my best. My legs are still not quite up to standard. * 4:40TDfan567 I'll cary you * *carry * 4:40SuperdawnfanUNDERGROUND 1 * Izzy Perry and Harold are out in the underground base made but there's a sudden boom and they hear it * AH my ears what do you think that was harold? * 4:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy An explosion, by the sound of it. * I can't tell if it came from above us or not. * Either way, it could do one very big thing that could easily spell disaster for us. * Let's just hope it doesn't cause a cave-in. * 4:43Superdawnfan Well Then I guess there's only one thing to do and that's *pushes harold and leaves him behind running away going back up before anything goes wrong for him* SORRY FASTER WHEN THE LADDER ONLY HOLDS MY WEIGHT * 4:43Ryantprewitt HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs* * 4:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *in pain* That doesn't even make sense! * 4:44Superdawnfan the more on it the more it shakes and I have to keep the others balance to I prefer not to *another boom is heard and harold hears it from too close* * 4:45ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy The boom is getting closer! * *gets up and runs towards the ladder* Make way! Coming up! Gosh! * 4:45Superdawnfan*Suddenly but when it is too late an explosive weapon is spotted* * *the underground base explodes from inside* * 4:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *screams* * 4:47Superdawnfan I do wonder what happened there... Let's hope he made it out * doesn't look like doris did just you and me I guess Izzy * 4:47ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *climbs out, covered in soot* That... *coughs* That stank... gosh. *falls unconscious* * 4:48TDfan567(what's soot?) * 4:48Superdawnfan AH the fork is alive * *dork * 4:48ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(soot is like charcoal, kinda) * 4:48Superdawnfan(check PM) * 4:49TDfan567(I did) * 4:49Superdawnfan It'd be the right thing to help him back to safety * But it'd make me more likely to win to leave him there * Let's go Izzy * CABINS 1 * Brick and Amy are shown in the cabins alone and suddenly something is heard like the building is collapsing but at first isn't found suspicious because of how old they are * Ah I guess it's just us alone in a dark scary place * 4:53TDfan567 Oh no! * *pees himself* * 4:54Superdawnfan EW Ok that's disgusting but nothing is all that bad * It's just dark I was trying to make you into a hero and you do this oh well * 4:55TDfan567 I've been traumitised after... the incedint * 4:55Superdawnfan*Suddenly the ceiling woods starts to snap but so do the sides* * You sure it was THAT traumatizing? sounds like a lie ugh baby * 4:56TDfan567 I almost got stabbed to death in the middle of the night * 4:57Superdawnfan Oh boo hoo you had a near death experience *says in whiny tone implying it's ridiculous* some people almost die due to gasses or Breathing issues but they keep breathing * 4:58TDfan567 So, who do you think is the killer? * 4:59Superdawnfan I don't know Maybe Someone you know * 4:59TDfan567 Hmm * 4:59Superdawnfan *hears the rupture* THIS PLACE IS COLLAPSING COVER *uses brick as a human shield* * 4:59TDfan567 Ahh * We need to evacuate! * 5:00Superdawnfan*the ceiling falls and due to Amy holding brick it doesn't do much impact* * 5:00TDfan567 Phew * 5:00Superdawnfan*on amy more on brick* * 5:00TDfan567 Ow! Amy, help me! * 5:01Superdawnfan Um whoops hehe well wait there's no exit BE THE SIR LEAVE NO MAN BEHIND SAVE ME * 5:01TDfan567 Use my head to break a wall down * 5:01Superdawnfan *conf* I know bricks codes I know how to manipulate people he'll save himself for me * 5:01TDfan567 *runs into wall* * Oof * 5:02Superdawnfan Alright *rams him again but brick is unconscious* * *Suddenly lights go out and another body disappears* * *bricks* * RECORDING ROOM 1 * Shawn What should we do * Shawn and Eva the only ones here rummage threw tapes they see some of what happens meanwhile but can't tell who Sammy's killer is either way Sammy doesn't appear anywhere else on the island * I don't know this wasn't part of the deal I thought my bestie Sammy would be safe * Should either of us go to help harold * I'm not sure it's safe out there and nothing records in here *gulps* Maybe we should leave since we found so little Agreed * EVERYONE BACK TO THE MESS HALL * *all but Brick Sammy and Harold should arrive* * 5:06TDfan567 *Arrives* * I hope everyone's ok * 5:07Superdawnfan Alright anyone got any new info * Well it appears Brick might be dead * 5:07TDfan567 Sammy is most likely dead * 5:07Superdawnfan *cries* it was so terrible to watch * 5:07TDfan567 *pants* * 5:07ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Can I run back to the cabin and change pants? * 5:08Nobody else wanted this username -_- * 5:08Superdawnfan sure go I need to ask everyone if any new info or progress was found * 5:08Nobody else wanted this username Well I killed a bear..sorry if i still smell bad.... * 5:08TDfan567 Wait, where's Bridgette? * 5:09ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Right here. * *runs outside to the cabin* * 5:09TDfan567 Phew! I thought I lost you. * 5:09ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay, pants, pants, pants. Shoot. I'm out of clean pants. * 5:09Superdawnfan Well we might lose Cody to going out all alonge * 5:09ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You carried me here. * 5:10Superdawnfan That cabin is destroyed Cody *she warns running out* * *Suddenly lights go out and a figure like cody but pale and without a pulse appears* * 5:10ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy He's already gone. Guess he'll find out for himself. * OH MY GOSH! * 5:11Superdawnfan *runs back* CODY FOUND OUT * 5:11TDfan567 Oh no! * 5:11Superdawnfan this is so terrifying!! * any of you find ANY CLUES or did ANYTHING PRODUCTIVE * 5:11Nobody else wanted this username I killed a bear...is that productive? We can make a rug out of it... * 5:12TDfan567 There was a killer who stole Sammy * It's a guy * 5:12ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Poor Sammy. * 5:12Superdawnfan I was busy being attacked by one * 5:12TDfan567 I could tell by the shadow * 5:13Superdawnfan Anyone else find any clues * I found explosives underground well harold did * 5:13Nobody else wanted this username Cant say we did... * 5:13Superdawnfan What happened to him? * Well he was knocked out and Izzy and I were scared for our lives since he was already unconscious we left him behind * ANYONE GOT SUSPECTS? * 5:15TDfan567 Any male * 5:15Superdawnfan And remember if nearly a few ppl all died at once it could be multiple killers * In fact the killer could've been killed by another killer for all we know * Well at least we made progress arming ourselves Molly * and we know it isn't each other if we were all alone together * 5:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy But you lost Cody! I feel so sorry for you. * 5:16Superdawnfan Always together * Yeah poor Cody * 5:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Well, more like he just ran off and got killed, but close enough. * Poor guy. * I know! Let's have a funeral for everyone who died! * I'll make macrame tombs for them! * 5:17Nobody else wanted this username So...is that our Third Death in a week? * 5:17Superdawnfan I'm not sure that's it * 5:17Nobody else wanted this username This Island just does not like us.... * 5:17Superdawnfan we're missing Brick Sammy and Cody all dead and Harold was abandoned * 5:18TDfan567 It's the fitfh Molly * *fifth * 5:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Sammy might not be dead. We never actually saw her die. * There's still hope. * 5:18Nobody else wanted this username Even worse...-_- * 5:18TDfan567 Not much though * 5:19Superdawnfan the killer held a weapon and dragged her body away ruining it * 5:19Nobody else wanted this username Why dont we all just stick together and CALL THE COPS?! * is that such a crazy idea? * 5:19Superdawnfan I CALLED THEY'LL BE HERE IN A WEEK * LONELY ISLAND * 5:19TDfan567 .-. * 5:19Superdawnfan Ah well * So is anyone going back to see if harold is dead * or save him * 5:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy No one go off alone. * But maybe a group should go. * 5:21Ryantprewitt Hehehehehe.............. * 5:21Superdawnfan Since I don't want to put my life at risk to save someone who already may be dead * How is this funny izzy *glares at her* * We checked the tape Harolds body was stolen already * and burned possibly * 5:23ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yikes. * Speaking of stolen bodies, where did Cody's body go? * 5:23Superdawnfan Which could have been avoided if Perry or Izzy saved him * 5:24Ryantprewitt It isn't. I'm just thinking of what crazy plot to use against chef next. HAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 5:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Not the right time, Izzy. * 5:25Superdawnfan CHOOSE PLACE FOR SCENE 2 more evidence may be found in places recently searched and some may have less that yk some might be the same and there's also two places I forgot about there's not only underground but the full base and the wizards tower made from last season * *choose a old or new place in PM* * 5:26TDfan567 Bridgette, should we stick together? * 5:26ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Good idea. Where do you wanna go? * 5:26Superdawnfan I think Bridgette should stay here I mean just look at her injury * 5:26TDfan567 Hmm * The kitchen? * 5:26Superdawnfan She'll be safe I'll go with you Instead Jasmine * 5:27TDfan567 Ok * Where do we go? * 5:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I guess I'll stay then, but someone should stay with me. * 5:27Superdawnfan molly I just wanted to say I love you in case I die * 5:28Nobody else wanted this username Gwen. I think we should go check out the forest... * Oh...thanks.... * Bit nervous, but we should check it out * 5:28TDfan567 The kitchen? * 5:28Nobody else wanted this username I wonder where Scarlett's been all day...have not seen her once... * 5:28Superdawnfan Alright well as long as we take weapons we should be safe * Oh hey I was searching the restrooms another Place chef forgot * 5:29TDfan567 Amy? * 5:29Superdawnfan Sorry * I'll ggo with both of you if I have to *rolls eyes* * 5:30ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'll go with Jo again. Where you going this time? * 5:30TDfan567 Where though? * 5:30Superdawnfan Remember what happened with Jasmine if you'll follow just follow * We don't want anyone here to end up like sammy why say it out loud * 5:31TDfan567 Let's go to the forest * 5:31Superdawnfan possibly hmmmmmmmmm The ocean if the sammy was near the ocean if they ran out and drowned her at least her body would float up adding some evidence * 5:31Nobody else wanted this username I think we should go check out the Beach....maybe.... * I really don't know...been a rough day * 5:32Superdawnfan Follow Me * 5:32TDfan567 Yeah, we should head to the beach * 5:32ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay! * 5:32TDfan567*ocean * 5:32Superdawnfan I'm not going to the beach nor Ocean I don't wanna get caught for saying it out loud * sound alright Rick and beth both just follow me * 5:33Nobody else wanted this username Alirght..I suppose... * 5:33Superdawnfan Rick I want to keep you safe * You saved my life remember? * 5:33Nobody else wanted this username*confessional* : Jo's been a lot nicer since i killed that bear......bit weird.....then again, if someone killed a bear for me; i would be pretty nice to 'em to.... * 5:33Superdawnfan Think I owe it to you * 5:34Nobody else wanted this username 'right then, let's go * 5:35Superdawnfan would you mind if I stayed with you the whole time since there are a few things I really need to say * 5:36Nobody else wanted this username Of course Gwen, i got your back. I trust you, something that i cant do for everyone *secretly glares at Beth* * 5:38Superdawnfan Good because Well I really * GO EVERYONE GO * Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. * 5:40Superdawnfan(wait Cody where is bridge going) * Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. * 5:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(she's staying in the kitchen, remember?) * 5:41Superdawnfanah k * Kitchen 2 Bridge is all alone except Chef who just ran out no weaponry everything was taken and hears sudden creaking* * 5:42ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Chef? Did you hear that? * 5:42Superdawnfan Yeah That's why I'm going sorry I'm not gonna be alone with a defenseless person like Perry out for myself bye! * *runs out panting* * 5:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait, Chef! * Okay, Bridgette. No need to worry. Just use your legs and walk out. * 5:44Superdawnfan*suddenly without anyone there it sounds like metal and supplies are pounding anyways* * 5:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *stands up, then falls over again* * Um... hello...? * Who's that? * I know you're there... whoever you are! * 5:46Superdawnfan(mystery person) The last person you'll ever see *lights go out and bridge weak and defenseless is gone* * FOREST 2 Gwen Molly and Scarlett are all alone holding kitchen supplies in the forest searching heavily for clues * didn't they encounter a real bear here? * 5:49Nobody else wanted this username No. There just happens to be a dead bear over there *points forward* with multiple stab wounds.... * Whada coincidence * 5:49Superdawnfan Alright well they took care of it like they said * At least you're not in any danger molly well not here. You'll die of natural causes instead of murder at least I hope a good hospital is taking care of you * *Suddenly lightning hits a tree almost falling on the 3 of em* * 5:52Nobody else wanted this username SHIT! *wheels out of the way of the tree* * 5:52Superdawnfan NOOOO *throws Molly out of the way* * 5:52Nobody else wanted this username Is EVERYTHING trying to kill us on this Island or what? * 5:52Superdawnfan *pushes Gwen* You need to be ahead *a tree falls On scarlett* I'll be ok * Know natural procedure in stopping a forest fire molly? * since even one tree getting hit should spread * *conf* Normally I don't get in the way and not when it's an idiotic move like that was but I feel so bad for molly may die and her best friend gwen is so clueless * *something from below is dragging Scarlett away all you see is a boot brand Macy's* * Oh god * Molly what do we do? * 5:57Nobody else wanted this username We lived * But more importantly, grab Scarlett * and Pull * It wont be able to out pull this S.E.C.U.R.Tron Frame * 5:57Superdawnfan *tries to pull scarlett away* * 5:57Nobody else wanted this username *Grabs onto Gwen to help pull, going backward at 12 MPH* * Wow. Whoever it is, it's strong...but keep pulling... * 5:58Superdawnfan It's no use ugh *catches the fire better I go out without you going * to be fair the log is helping them and don't let go! *she says this but only when too late* * Should we go back to say we lost Scarlett? * 5:59Nobody else wanted this username Probably, remain vigilant * 6:00Superdawnfan*suddenly 3 other faces appear Amy, Perry, and Eva* Hey * Thank goodness you're alive I'm so scared and alone * Yeah because no one likes you * Anyways who carries a knife around with em everywhere I suspect that rick is the murder * Huh it's strange we happened to run into you now * Why's that? * No reason anyways the more the better think we should merge with them Molly yeah or nah? * 6:02TDfan567(brb) * 6:03Superdawnfan Even if one of them did it in case... we need to keep an eye on them * Would I ever do something THIS heinous * not helping your case Amy * Molly do we team up with em? * 6:04TDfan567(back) * 6:05Nobody else wanted this username There is safety in numbers......i say its worth the risk * 6:05Superdawnfan Alright * OCEAN 1 * Jasmine is seen alone her Partner Amy left and didn't come back leaving Jasmine alone however the body didn't float up implying Sammy wasn't in the ocean after she died * well not entirely alone scott is there too * I needed to see if sammy was Ok * 6:08TDfan567 Hey Scott * Should we got to the others? * *go to * 6:08Superdawnfan She probs isn't but it's worth searching for her * Not yet there needs to be some clue around here * 6:09TDfan567 Her body isn't here * 6:09Superdawnfan ah but * 6:09TDfan567 That means she didn't die in the ocean * 6:09Superdawnfan A print of it is from when she was pushed on the beach close enough from here it leads from here towards somewhere * *the ocean washes footprints away* * that can't be good but they seemed to go towards the forest * 6:10TDfan567 Let's follow them * 6:10Superdawnfan We should be able to tell as revealed last season both her and amy where macys boots I know her size * 6:11TDfan567 We don't even know where the body is * 6:11Superdawnfan*suddenly a shadowy figure hits scott* * *With a shovel * 6:11TDfan567 Shit * 6:11Superdawnfan Ahhhh mommy *falls knocked out* * 6:12TDfan567 *runs away* * 6:12Superdawnfan is left behind....... * Oh god poor guy * 6:12TDfan567 I'll get him * *puts Scott on his back* * 6:12Superdawnfan I know that's not a good idea * *Jasmine gets hit by a shovel too* * 6:13TDfan567 Ahh * 6:13Superdawnfan*due to her sacrifice* * I can't believe this is happening * & Scott disappear* * 6:14TDfan567(are they just knocked out or dead?) * 6:15Superdawnfan(PM) * WIZARDS TOWER 1 Maybe from this tower We'll be able to find something right guys? * Rick Beth and Ryan are at the top of the tower * 6:17ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I don't like heights. * 6:17Nobody else wanted this username I dunno. I got a bad feelin.... * someone could fall off the tower and get hurt * 6:17Superdawnfanalso Jo * Well it's still * Stable * But ryan you Ik you did this * 6:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait, what? * 6:18Superdawnfan couldn't take losing fame not being the great guy so you had to be the bad guy and you couldn't take being eliminated you killed him to take his place didn't you * I can't risk spies * 6:19Ryantprewitt Me? * 6:19Nobody else wanted this username Ryan who? * 6:19Superdawnfan Yes you and you are going to be voted to see who wants to throw him off the tower raise hand for yes * two raises and you're a goner MURDER * 6:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Um, I don't think we can prove that he did anything. * 6:20Nobody else wanted this username Wait, why we.....what's goin on? * 6:20Superdawnfan don't think idk you're true identity * 6:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy As the only lawful here, Jo, I'm gonna need to see your evidence. * 6:20Ryantprewitt I'm not even in the competition anymore Jo.... I'm an intern. -.- * 6:20Superdawnfan you've seen his depressed attitude * OH YOU THINK MURDER IS A GAME AND THAT SINCE YOU'RE NOT IN IT YOU CAN'T KILL * 6:21Ryantprewitt That's because I keep getting teased by everybody because of their dumb current-generation CRAP! * 6:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy That doesn't stand as evidence. Suspicious maybe, but not evidence. * 6:21Ryantprewitt and I have autism which makes me social-limited! * 6:21Superdawnfan rick it's your choice we push him off or no? * 6:22Nobody else wanted this username Umm...I dont know.... * I mean, why? * 6:22ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Jo, you still haven't given anything that actually stands as evidence. * 6:22Superdawnfan I think he murdered them * 6:22Nobody else wanted this username I don't know this strange cat man very well...but he aint done nothin wrong to me..... * 6:23Superdawnfan *pushes him off anyways but picks him up stopping anything from happening* you're lucky they saved you * 6:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Jo, I still don't get why you're accusing him. * 6:24Superdawnfan Huh that there it looks like a girl is carrying scarlett's flaming body * 6:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait, what? * 6:24Superdawnfan Well there's a female body carrying scarlett in flames * 6:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Oh my gosh! That's awful! * I can't see who it is. * 6:25Superdawnfan neither can I * 6:25Nobody else wanted this username Then what are we standin around for? Bring some justice! *runs down the tower after the person* * 6:25ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Quick! Let's get down there! * *runs towards the person* * Who's there! Burning people isn't nice! * 6:27Superdawnfan right find out who it is wait! * *almost falls off the tower* HELP I felt something * 6:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What did you feel? * 6:27Nobody else wanted this username *pounches the mystery person* STOP RIGHT THERE! *Points knife at them* What are you.... * 6:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Jo, what is it? * 6:28SuperdawnfanCABINS 2 * 6:28TDfan567(mystery person) you're nightmare * 6:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(Ooh. Cliffhanger) * 6:28TDfan567(Dang it) * 6:29ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(Man, this is really freaking me out! I'm trying really hard not to pee myself. ) * 6:29SuperdawnfanIzzy is shown alone everyone else is left there but nothing is seen and everyone else has interacted all that's left is chef who she chooses to antagonize * 6:29TDfan567(I was gonna do something) * 6:30Superdawnfan(lol I already was gonna too very big surprise) * 6:30TDfan567(can I pm you it?) * 6:31Superdawnfan(Since all your chars are out does no harm) * (ryan antagonize chef lol) * 6:34Ryantprewitt HEY CHEF! WHERE IS YOUR HOUSE! I WANNA BLOW IT UP RIGHT NOW! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 6:34Superdawnfan UGH THERE ARE SERIOUS MATTERS RIGHT NOW * 6:35Ryantprewitt Serious Matters?!?!?! No worries! I have a gun just in case someone kidnaps me! HAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * *Has a dart gun* * 6:35Superdawnfan OMG YOU FOOL * UGH I'LL SEE HOW EVERYONE IS DOING DON'T BLOW UP ANYMORE OF MY STUFF * *back at The wizards tower 2 scene the killer runs off but Jo could still die* * Help someone help me up! * 6:37ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm coming Jo! * But I have no idea what to do. * 6:38Nobody else wanted this username *off, chasing the killer* GET BACK HERE YOU MURDER! * 6:38Superdawnfan*beth would fail from being too weak couldn't pull her up and falls down to leaving rick the choice of who to save based on his poor log performance earlier he could now tell why the test but also could tell he could save one* * I failed * 6:39ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You did? * I was the one who couldn't pull you up! * 6:40Superdawnfan save who you feel has been better rick *Sighs* *conf* I should be the one to die * 6:40Nobody else wanted this username I've almost got *turns around and sees them falling* AHHH! I got ya! *grabs a nearby push, yanks it out of the ground, and puts it under them* That'll break your falls! * 6:40ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Rick, save Jo, so you two can live together in happiness! * 6:40Superdawnfan*both are slowly slipping barely holding onto a ledge * 6:41Nobody else wanted this username It's alright you will both be fine. Someone just land in my arms, the other one,try and land in the bush * It will break your fall * 6:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Jo, you go into Rick's arms. It'll be safer for you. Plus it will be so romaaaaantic! * 6:41TDfan567(mystery person) bad idea * 6:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *drops down to the bush* * 6:41Superdawnfan I'm not sure about the bush * 6:41TDfan567(mystery person) *hits Rick with shovel* * 6:41Superdawnfan NO BETH HER DEATH WON'T BE IN VAIN *Falls into ricks arms* * *grabs shovel and hits back* * LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE AND TAKE OFF THAT MASK * 6:42Nobody else wanted this username *falls to the ground, knocked out* * 6:42TDfan567(mystery person) *hits Jo* * 6:42ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Ow! Thorn bush! * 6:42Superdawnfan *snaps the shovel in half* * I'M STRONGER THAN THESE TWO COMBINED *tackles her* * 6:43TDfan567(mystery person) *gives Jo a black eye* * 6:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Go, Jo!!! * 6:43Superdawnfan OH K WELL BETH TAKE RICK AND RUN * 6:43TDfan567(mystery person) goodbye * 6:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I can't leave you! * 6:43TDfan567(mystery person) *dissapears* * 6:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I also can't leave this bush because the thorns ripped my pants off. * 6:44TDfan567(mystery person) *whispering* actually... * 6:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Did you say something, Jo? * 6:44TDfan567(mystery person) *hits Beth with a d=stick* * *stick * 6:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Ahh! *falls* * 6:45Superdawnfan MESS HALL * 6:45TDfan567(mystery person) bye * 6:45Superdawnfan *fails and dies* * 6:45TDfan567(mystery person) *runs off* * 6:45ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(Great. I'm home alone now for the rest of the night. Not good timing!) * (As if I wasn't freaked out enough already!) * 6:45Superdawnfan*nvm if killer is gone then knocked out to make sense* * 6:46TDfan567(Cody are you on pc?) * 6:46Superdawnfan MESS HALL * 6:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyYes. * 6:46TDfan567(listen to music) * 6:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(Good idea) * 6:46Superdawnfan may sacrifice herself to save others or run out * 6:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(Beth is unconscious) * 6:46Superdawnfanto MH * ah k * 6:46Nobody else wanted this username(not gonna lie...this episode has gone on too long and makes no sense...) * 6:46Ryantprewitt It's called that because I threw food all over the hall. HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 6:46Superdawnfanthen they're all out * 6:46Nobody else wanted this username(just throwing it out there) * 6:47TDfan567(I agree with NEWTU) * (we should wrap it up) * 6:47Superdawnfan OK ALL OF OO are out it seems except * 6:47ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(It's kind of exciting in my opinion, but wrapping it up quickly would be good) * 6:47Superdawnfan Yeah all are out * 6:48Nobody else wanted this username(this episode is confusing, weird, and has massive gaps in logic....just sayin) * 6:48Superdawnfan NOW there is only criminals and Molly left * Except Molly is unable to die but she appears unactive Whoops I did that *restarts her* * What? * Why? * WHY?! * 6:50TDfan567 What? * 6:50Superdawnfan *comes out with all injured and dead players* * 6:50TDfan567 Oh hi Chris * 6:50Superdawnfan Huh!?! THIS WAS A CHALLENGE * 6:50TDfan567(ignore me) * 6:50Nobody else wanted this username *turns back on* God dammit! Who- *sees Chris and all the dead players*....I knew it I KNEW IT! * 6:51Superdawnfan HEY JASMINE * I HAD ALL OF CC THE KILLERS * 6:51Nobody else wanted this username Knew this was all a ruse.... * 6:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *tightly hanging onto Gwen's leg* I'm so glad you're safe. * 6:51TDfan567 It's over? Finally! * 6:52Nobody else wanted this username *regains consciousness after being hit with the shovel* Owwww....my head.........what' 'append? * 6:52Superdawnfan But the thing was to guess the killers The killed was all a scam and I had it so none of you would know I made a fake body replica out of another dead body shaped as mine * 6:52TDfan567 But are the dead ones... dead? * 6:52Superdawnfan USING REAL BLOOD SKELETON AND SKIN molded to look like mine and CC just had to kidnap everyone * Knock em out etc * I'm surprised none of you noticed Amy acting unusually sympathetc * YOU TRICKED ME DIDN'T LET ME IN ON IT?! * 6:53TDfan567 She wasn't to me * 6:53Superdawnfan Course not you're a terrible actor chef * to be fair that was right when she ow killed you * 6:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I never want to be kidnapped again! * 6:54TDfan567 Same * Agreed * 6:54Superdawnfan Anyways the challenge was to guess more murders than those who killed you * 6:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Two times is enough for me. * 6:54Superdawnfan FOR ONCE LL AND CC ARE TIED AT 0 POINTS AND CC WON * Sorry I didn't tell you molly * 6:55Nobody else wanted this username Well...I suppose I can't be too mad...but still, I had the feeling this was all faked... * 6:55Superdawnfan Gwen however refused to do her job since she had a crush on molly what??????? * 6:55TDfan567 Don't you mean OO won? * 6:55ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Gwen? You knew about this? * 6:55Nobody else wanted this username What? 0_0? * 6:55TDfan567 *gasps* * 6:55Superdawnfan Yeah right you all died * 6:55ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy And you didn't tell me? * And you have a crush on Molly? * 6:55TDfan567 ... * 6:55Superdawnfan I uh * IDK * THIS WASN'T AT ALL INTENDED I DON'T * Anyways CC Won and LL and OO both lost * 6:56TDfan567 This is akward * 6:56ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *tearing up* I... uh... I... * So who's going to elimination? * 6:57Nobody else wanted this username : ..... * 6:57Superdawnfan I like you cody besides Molly isn't ever going to like me * Both teams * 6:57ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait, you LIKE me? * 6:57TDfan567 Nice Cody * 6:57Superdawnfan I'M CONFUSED *Runs off* * 6:57TDfan567 *high fives him* * 6:57ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Like, LIKE like? * Gwen, wait up! * 6:57Ryantprewitt Bridgette! I'm glad your okay! * 6:58Nobody else wanted this username : ...... *just standing here in confusion*..... * 6:58TDfan567(What even is this) * 6:58Ryantprewitt Aww.... It wasn't real??? WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF IT WAS, I WOULD'VE KILLED CHEF! * 6:58Superdawnfan VOTE TEAMS VOTE * 6:58Nobody else wanted this username : But...I killed a bear! Should't that give me immunity or somethin? * 6:58Ryantprewitt HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 6:58ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I am too, Sammy! * (so, wait, how does the voting work?) * 6:58Superdawnfan no but it means your team likes you better and probs won't vote you * (just vote as both teams) * Um rick saved us * 6:59ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(so, vote as if they were one team?) * 6:59Superdawnfan Me * (yeah) * 6:59TDfan567(1 sec) * 6:59ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *runs after Gwen* Hey, Gwen! Wait up! * 6:59Superdawnfan(but the team can only vote their own team) * 6:59ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(oh, okay) * 6:59Superdawnfan LEAVE ME ALONE I'M KINDA LOST * 6:59ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(well, I've only got LLs anyways) * Gwen, I... I just want to help. * If you like Molly more than me, it's cool. I won't get in the way. * 7:00Superdawnfan No chris made that up and it's humiliating * just leave me be * 7:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Gwen, please. Just let me help you. * 7:01Superdawnfan Get rid of all the pressure like you said * 7:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You don't even need to say anything, but I've got two shoulders, if you need one. * 7:01TDfan567(Cody PM) * 7:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(I didn't get one) * 7:01TDfan567(o) * 7:02Superdawnfan I want to be left alone! * *goes off to Molly* Hey I just wanted to say sorry that broke out * 7:02ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy If that's what you want, but I'm always here for you, if you need me. * 7:02TDfan567*between Bridgette and Jasmine* * who should we vote off? * 7:03Nobody else wanted this username : Gwen. Tell me. Is he telling the truth * Be honest with me * 7:03Superdawnfan Ok somewhat I wasn't sure and I'm just * 7:03Nobody else wanted this username Just what? * 7:04Superdawnfan Confused I pushed every guy away from me since I wasn't able to handle them make them desperate since I have no understanding of communication but remember I said you were an exception I just Idk what I want * 7:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm not sure. * 7:04TDfan567(nvm I already voted @Cody) * 7:05Nobody else wanted this username : Look, i know your confused, but I know you. You have a good understanding of communication, you do. You have been nothing but kind and polite to me. Cody, Scarlet, Harold, all my teamates can vouch for me on that * 7:05TDfan567(who hasn't voted?) * 7:05SuperdawnfanHarold * No Imean * Cody * 7:06Nobody else wanted this username I know sometimes life gets hard. No one ever said it would be easy; I know that better than anyone else. But you always gotta keep your chin up Gwen. You are a friend that I wish had in Pitsburgh with Mimi and May. You really are * 7:06Superdawnfan Th th thanks * 7:07Nobody else wanted this username No matter what, I am your loyal ally and friend * It's the very least I can do from this robotic shell * 7:07Superdawnfan Thank you sorry if I made things awkward * 7:08TDfan567(Cody, have you voted?) * 7:08ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy * 7:08Nobody else wanted this username It's alright. Take everything Chris says with a grain of salt * 7:09ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *confessional* It's weird to say, but getting kidnapped wasn't the worst thing that happened to me today. It kills me to see Gwen sad, and not want my help. * 7:09Superdawnfan I do love you but I was never really sure and it's just hard I hope you're ok * THE VOTES HAVE BEEN CAST * EVERYONE READY TO GET THIS ELIM OVERWITH? * 7:09TDfan567 Yes sir! * Yep * 7:10ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *exhausted, affirmative moan* * 7:10Superdawnfan due to beth rick and Jo teaming it's hard to assume which lost first * So we'll just assume it was OO * 7:10Nobody else wanted this username I understand what you mean, and your a great girl. But *leans in and whispers close* you need to learn to love others. After this game...let's just say the rumors are true.... * 7:11ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait, is someone from both teams leaving? * 7:11Superdawnfan You mean you're actually dying? *whispering* * YES * 7:11TDfan567(guys I literally have 1 min left) * 7:11Superdawnfan First safe ON OO JASMINE * Bridgette! * 7:12TDfan567 nice * 7:12Superdawnfan Scott! * 7:12ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Phew! * 7:12Superdawnfan yay * Jo * Oh alright * Brick * 7:13TDfan567 whoo * 7:13Superdawnfan that leaves Rick and Sammy * and RICK IS THE FINAL PERSON SAFE * 7:13Nobody else wanted this username Uh-Oh.....I don't like the....YES! Wait that's good, right? * 7:14ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What? * TDfan567 has left the chat. * 7:14Superdawnfan well one of you wasted a vote on another team first of all * then betweeen the guys rick got like two votes * 7:15Ryantprewitt WAIT WHAT!?!!?!? * 7:15Superdawnfan Ah she must've heroicly sacrificed herself for Scott voting herself off * 7:15Ryantprewitt No I didn't! Did I? * 7:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What? But Scott didn't get any votes! * 7:15Superdawnfan He didn't * I'm confused * 7:16Ryantprewitt Me too..... * 7:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I thought we had agreed to vote for Rick, right Jo? * Oh, shoot! *covers her mouth* * 7:16Ryantprewitt I must've pressed the wrong button by mistake! * 7:16Superdawnfan it was 3 for Sammy 2 Rick 1 Brick and one 1 Amy * 7:16Nobody else wanted this username ...what? Bridge? Jo? You.... * 7:17Superdawnfan I didn't I said I changed my mind after you saved my life * She's making stuff up * 7:17ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Sorry, Rick. I didn't want to. * Jo! If you weren't gonna vote for him, why didn't you tell us? * 7:17Superdawnfan AS FOR LL * I tried to before he said ready * THE PEOPLE SAFE WELL THERE IS NO BOTTOM 2 EVERYONE ELSE VOTED YOU OFF MOLLY! * 7:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Sorry Sammy, and Brick too. * *Rick * 7:18Superdawnfan NNow that should be outta the way * 7:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Chris! You couldn't have been just a little ambiguous? * 7:18Superdawnfan Oh my ALL of em? * 7:19ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait, who did Molly vote for? * 7:19Nobody else wanted this username ...what? * .... * *sigh* Oh well.......I shoulda seen this coming.....I was too nice for my own good * 7:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy That's not it at all! * 7:20Nobody else wanted this username Before you shove me into the cell, can i say something? To everyone? * 7:20Superdawnfan Cody is an official member of my alliance as much as beth he thought Gwen was into him now and just it'd take pressure off her to have you gone now idk how you got the rest of the votes * Molly * 7:20Ryantprewitt It's fine.... I didn't expect this to happen though.... Why did they have to switch with the voting machines. * 7:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Jo! * 7:20Superdawnfan I kinda knew you were dying thought it'd be better if you didn't pressure yourself before you die * WHAT IS IT MOLLY? * 7:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Go on, Molly. * 7:20Nobody else wanted this username The least I could have done was wiin the money for my friends...but anyway * Now that I have everyone's attention. Let me address the one question I keep getting from you guys: Why didnt I show up? Why am I being broacasted on a robot? Well.... * 7:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You fought with honor. * Sorry, go on. * ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. * 7:24Nobody else wanted this username *the screen on the SECURITrons face zooms to to see Molly in a hospital bed, tube deviced attache to her arm* This......This is Stage 3 Liver Cancer. Was diagnosed at age 10 with it. For the last year and a half...this entire bed has been my whole world. My best friends, Mimi and May, are heartbroken like I am. Doctors expecte me to be dead within 3 months. And I don't think a magic miracle can save me now. As my last act on earth; I raised enough money to afford this SECURTron to get on this show and try and win some money for my parents and my best friends. I did'nt want you guys to worry about me; so I lied about dying. Over my few days here; I made many good friends. Cody, Gwen, and Beth. Even though you lied to me; you are still a nice person who was just playing a game. It's been fun being here. And I wish the best to everyone...goodbye *SECURtron turns off and falls over* * 7:25Superdawnfan Wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww......... I feel terrible * hahahahaha you're best friend is slowly dying * ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. * 7:26Nobody else wanted this username Owww....that's sad........my Uncle Dean died from Cancer....or was it Cholera.......? * 7:26ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *crying* * 7:26Superdawnfan There needs to be a cure of some sort I'd pay to keep alive but you can't pay for a life *sighs* * WOW YOU GUYS FAILED * 7:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy If I win, I'll give her my winnings. * And whatever portion of my winnings isn't needed for treatment will go to Gwen! * 7:27Superdawnfan That's sweet of you * I'm just lmao * 7:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Thanks. * 7:28Superdawnfan AREN'T YOU HAPPY HAROLD? * 7:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Amy, you are a horrible person! * No. * 7:28Superdawnfan Um bridge I don't think that's a surprise * WELL THAT WAS UM BIZARRE * 7:29ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Who says I was surprised? * 7:29Superdawnfan Will Molly die in a few months will Amy ever learn empathy and will the Lawfuls find a better leader all to be answered next time on Total * Drama * PRISON * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED